Anything is Possible For a Pony
by toyguy119
Summary: A mysterious comet that grants super powers? Sure. Devices that can completely change someone's personality? Fine. Mystical monkey power? Why not? But talking horses is where Kim had to draw the line. And yet, there it was. A horse. Talking. And boy did it talk.
1. Chapter 1

A mysterious comet that grants super powers? Sure. Devices that can completely change someone's personality? Fine. Mystical monkey power? Why not? But talking horses is where Kim had to draw the line. And yet, there it was. A horse. Talking. And boy did it talk.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name?" The horse asked.

It certainly lived up to its name. The horse was completely pink, its coat a slightly lighter shade than its mane. Kim would have been weirded out by this alone, but the talking thing was the hardest part for her to get past.

"Eh… I'm Kim. Kim Possible" She eventually gained the ability to reply.

"Huh, that's a weird name" The horse, whose name is apparently Pinkie Pie, said.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, but I like weird things"

Just then, Kim's boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, entered her room.

"KP, have you got any peanut butter?" the boy asked, not noticing Pinkie Pie.

"That makes two of us" Kim replied to Pinkie's statement.

"You can't find any peanut butter either?" Ron said obliviously.

"What? No, there's some in the kitchen."

"There's a kitchen? Why didn't you say so? Lead the way!" Pinkie blurted out.

There was silence for a few seconds as Ron stared at the horse.

"Kim, is that a talking pink horse with a picture balloons on its butt?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Yes?" Kim uncertainly replied. She now couldn't hold on to the possibility that it was just a hallucination. Unless she was dreaming, but she'd never questioned whether she was dreaming within a dream before. She also hadn't noticed the balloons until Ron pointed them out. Another weird thing.

"THIS IS SICK AND WRONG!" Ron yelled.

"What is? The lack of peanut butter?" Pinkie asked.

"Well yes, that too"

"One thing at a time you two. Horse… eh, Pinkie Pie, would you mind explaining where you came from and why you're suddenly in my room"

"I'll happily explain everything, over some food"

"Works for me" Ron replied, patting his stomach.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be right back" She said with a sigh.

"Where are you going" Ron asked.

"To get the food"

"No need, I brought take out Bueno Nacho"

"Then why were you looking for peanut butter?" asked Kim, forgetting who she was talking to.

"Because-" was the beginning of his reply.

"You know what, don't answer" Kim quickly said, cutting off her boyfriend.

"Hey Rufus, food" Ron said pulling the sleeping naked mole rat out of his pocket.

"MMMM" Rufus said as he shot awake.

As the four began eating their vaguely Mexican fast food, they began to talk.

"So, you were going to explain where you're from?" Kim spoke to pinkie.

"Oh, right. Where do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I'm from Equestria" Pinkie began, "the home land of ponies. Other things live there too though, like Buffalo, or zebras, well actually I only know of one zebra, but the point is that they're welcome. Anyway, I live in Ponyville specifically, have ever since I left the rock farm"

"Rock farm?" Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Yeah, my family farms rocks. I didn't have the same interest in the business as the rest of my family, so I moved to Ponyville to pursue a career in baking"

"Baking?" asked Ron.

"With hooves?" Kim continued

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind. But how did you end up in my room?" Kim asked, changing the subject.

Pinkie frowned.

"I don't know. I was with my friends when all of a sudden there was a huge flash of light and I was here" she explained, clearly confused.

"Weird" Kim said, wondering what had caused it.

"Really, that's the weird part and not the talking horse?"

"Ron!"

"What?"

Kim was about to explain to Ron about how rude he was being, when she was interrupted by a certain beeping.

 _Beep Beep Be Beep_

Kim pulled the kimmunicator out of her pocket and answered it.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Is everything okay at your house?" the super genius asked with concern.

"Depends on what you mean by okay"

"Well, there's been a huge energy spike, specifically centralised in your room. And the really weird part is, I can't identify what type of energy it is. My closest guess is something-"

"Trans-dimensional?" Kim asked, cutting Wade off.

"Yeah. How did you-"

"Let's just say we've got a visitor" Kim, again cutting off Wade, replied.

"What kind of visitor?"

"Equine, pink, female and a baker, apparently"

"A pink equine?"

"Pony to be exact"

"And she's a baker?"

"So she says"

"She talks?"

"So we're looking at something from another dimension?"

"It would appear so. I'll look into what could have caused her appearance in your room. In the meantime, keep her out of sight of anyone. A creature from another dimension could easily be a target by the government, supervillains, you name it"

"Don't let anyone see her. Got it" Kim confirmed before putting away the kimmunicator.

She then looked up to see Ron. Just Ron. Playing rock paper scissors with Rufus.

"Eh... Ron" Kim began, "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh, she went out for some air"

Panicked, Kim quickly got up and rushed down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim was relieved when she found that Pinkie hadn't left the house. She was less releveled that the tweebs had found her.

"What are you?"

"I bet it's a robot"

"Nuh-uh it's obviously an alien"

"Robot"

"Alien"

"Robot"

"Alien"

"Pony!" Pinkie decided to pitch in.

Jim and Tim looked at each other before continuing.

"Robot pony"

"Alien pony"

"Robot pony"

"Alien pony"

"Robot po-"

"Shut up!" a frustrated Kim shouted at her younger brothers, "She's from another dimension!"

"So she is an alien?" asked Tim

Kim glared at the duo. They took the hint and left.

"Pinkie" Kim began, turning her attention to the pony, "You can't just run off. You're in a lot of potential danger"

"Danger? What kind of danger?"

"The kidnapping kind, and who knows what they'd do to you after that"

"But who would want to do that?"

"The government, supervillains, and so on"

"That does sound dangerous"

"So, you promise you won't leave the house?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Kim said nothing in response to Pinkies oddly cheery rendition of 'cross my heart'.

Beep Beep Be Beep

"Got anything on our mysterious visitor Wade?" Kim asked as she answered the kimmunicator.

"No, but there has been a break in at a museum" Wade answered.

"What museum?"

"The horse museum in London"

"Horse museum?"

"Yeah, that's what I said"

"So, what was stolen?"

"Some sort of amulet. The museum doesn't actually know what it is though"

"Okay, I'm there. Think you could set me up with a ride?"

"Sure thing"

And so Kim, Ron and Rufus headed for London, leaving Pinkie behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy all sat on their thrones, puzzled about the sudden event that took place just one hour ago.

"What do you think that flash of light was?" Rarity asked the rest of the group.

"More importantly, what do you think happened to Pinkie?" Rainbow added, "I hope she's okay"

Twilight then entered the throne room, levitating about five books in front of her and skimming through all of them.

"I'm afraid I can't find anything. The closest I've got is from this book, but it doesn't seem to be what took Pinkie Pie"

"In what way is it close?" asked Rarity.

"if it's close that could mean it might be helpful in our search" Fluttershy reasoned.

"Well it describes the flash of light, which is apparently some sort of portal to another dimension, but according to the book it need some sort of amulet to work and I didn't see any amulet present when pinkie disappeared"

"Hmmm… let me see that book" Applejack requested.

Twilight complied and slid the book over to AJ who began reading.

"What if the amulet was in the other dimension?"

"Applejack, the amulet, which might not even exist, is an artefact from this dimension. It says so in the book"

"I think AJ's onto something. But we'll need more information on this amulet, if we want to find out and if we want to get pinkie back" Rainbow stated.

"this is the only book in the library to mention the amulet. But if it is a real artefact there's probably at least one other book that talks about it. Rarity, Rainbow, you two go to Canterlot. Check the archives for anything on the amulet. Applejack, Fluttershy, we're going to the Crystal Empire to do the same"

"Okay" The four ponies said in unison, before heading out of the castle to begin the search for their missing friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The horse museum was quite a small building, not exactly a tourist attraction. Not that you'd even like it if you weren't completely obsessed with horses. Anyway, Kim and Ron entered the museum and were greeted by a tall skinny man, that they assumed must be the owner of the museum.

"Ah, Kim Possible, thank you so much for coming" The man said in a posh, southern English accent.

"No big. Can you tell us about the amulet?"

"It was donated to the museum years ago, but all we were told was that it was very old and valuable. it was silver and had a picture of horse's head engraved in it on one side, and an image of what appeared to be a normal horse, a unicorn and a Pegasus in a fight embossed on the other"

Kim pulled out the kimmunicator. "Did you get that Wade?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can find anything that matches that description. Once we know what it is, we'll have a better idea of who might want to steel it"

"Exactly" Kim replied before putting the kimmunicator away. "Do you have any clues as to who the thief may be?" she asked the owner.

"No clue at all. Our security camera was somehow switched off, I'm assuming by the thief"

"Okay, don't worry. We'll get that amulet back.

After helping Ron out of the water trough that he somehow got stuck in before going back to Middleton. She checked in on Wade every so often to see if he had found anything, but the answer was always no.


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash groaned as she put yet another book back on the shelf.

"What's the matter?" a concerned Rarity asked.

"I'll tell you what the matter is, we've been searching the archives for over 5 hours and still have nothing"

"Hmm, yes I suppose it is a little frustrating. But we can't just give up, we may have to find out about the amulet if we ever want to see Pinkie again"

"yeah, you're right"

"What's this about an amulet?" they heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh great, now we have two things to worry about" Rainbow commented.

Discord then appeared right in front of her.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment. Now what is this amulet you two are talking about?"

"It's an ancient artefact that allows ponies to travel between dimensions. Of course, we're still not sure if it's even real or not, but it's the only lead we have on Pinkie Pie's whereabouts" Rarity explained.

"Pinkie Pie? Oh, yes Pinkie Pie. The annoying one, the one that's always on a sugar rush. What's happened to her?"

"she disappeared in a flash of light" Rainbow replied.

"Hmm, yes that does sound like basic inter-dimensional travel"

"And you know this how?"

"Well I practically invented it. Remember when I threatened to send Tree hugger to an alternate dimension?"

"Yeah, that was pretty freaky" Rainbow said before shuddering.

"Wait a minute" Rarity enthusiastically said, "Discord, you can travel between dimensions. You can take us to Pinkie Pie"

"Yeah right, I don't just set off on inter-dimensional adventures on a whim without planning beforehand. I actually have a life and other commitments. Are you actually saying you think I'd come all the way to Canterlot _just_ to butt in on your little conversation?"

"Well, did you?" Rainbow sceptically asked.

"… Yes"

"Well I see no reason why you shouldn't help us then, seeing as you have nothing better to do" said Rarity.

"Okay, okay, fine. Let's go" Discord said before snapping his fingers. And with that the trio disappeared in a bright flash of light.

They then reappeared in what appeared to be some kind of high tech fortress.

"Where is this?" Rainbow asked "Because it's freaking me out"

"It's a different dimension, what did you expect?" Discord replied

Just then they heard another voice behind them, and it sounded very strange.

"Who are you" the unknown voice asked.

The three turned around to see a small, brain-like creature staring back at them.

"Em yes, hello. I'm Rarity, this is Rainbow Dash and Discord. We were wondering if you've perhaps seen our friend Pinkie Pie? About this tall, Very pink?"

"Well no I haven't seen your friend. BEBOP, ROCKSTEADY, DESTROY THESE INTRUDERS!"

Then two large figures entered the room. One resembling a warthog, the other a rhinoceros. They looked very tough, so Discord was quick on snapping his fingers again and taking them to a different dimension.

"Okay, that was the wrong one, but this time I'm confident that we're in the right dimension" Discord said upon arrival.

They looked around to see what appeared to be a mostly normal town. It had houses, and grass. The only really odd thing was the road with big, cart-like machines driving on it instead of carriages.

"Okay then, I guess we should go find Pinkie" Rainbow suggested.

"Yes, we should look fo-" Rarity was cut off by a tranquiliser dart knocking her out, the same then happening to Rainbow and Discord as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Pinkie was bored. Looking around for stuff to do, she stumbled across Kim's computer and, having no idea what it was, she tried using it. She somehow managed to get on the internet and type stuff, probably gibberish considering she was using hooves, and made her way onto a site called 'fanfiction'.

"Ooh, this looks interesting" she said enthusiastically.

Not long after, Kim entered the house. She was kind of frustrated. She now had two mysteries she was trying to solve.

She sighed, "Pinkie!" she then yelled.

There was no reply.

"Pinkie?!" She repeated.

Still no reply.

Kim checked around the house for Pinkie, worried that she might have been taken. She then made it to her room, and was relieved to see Pinkie there. Then she was less relieved when she realised that she was cowering in the corner of the room.

"Are you all right? What happened?" She asked.

"You don't want to know" A scarred Pinkie replied.

Kim went over to her computer and saw what Pinkie had uncovered. Shocked, she quickly closed the window.

"It's okay Pinkie, it's gone now"

"That doesn't change anything, we still saw it"

"We can get over it. We can forget about it"

"How long will that take, Kim? It leaves an impact"

"Pinkie, it doesn't have to end like this"

"That's just it, it's never going to end. Even if we move past this, who else could be affected?"

"We can stop it. There's still time" Kim was now sobbing.

"No Kim, it's too late"

"PINKIE NO!"

A few hours later, Pinkie was sitting on the Possible's sofa, watching TV and eating ice-cream. Kim, Ron and Rufus were with her, also eating ice-cream.

"I can't believe we still have no clue about the amulet" a frustrated Kim said.

"Eh… Kim, who are you talking to?" an equally confused Ron asked.

"Does it matter?" Kim answered with another question.

"No, but it's just that everyone in this room already knows we have nothing on the amulet, and we've all been silent for the past thirty minutes. It just seemed kind of random" explained Ron.

Beep Beep Be Beep

"Got something on the amulet Wade" Kim quickly said, answering the kimmunicator

"I have a theory of who might have stolen it, but still nothing concrete" the young genius explained.

"A theory is good enough for me. So, who do think it is?"

"Well, I think it might be-"

"Dr. Drakken" the mad scientist introduced himself to his new prisoners at his lair, "But enough about me, I want to know about you three"

"Great, because I love talking about myself. Let's see, my name's Rainbow Dash. I'm a Pegasus, just became a member of the Wonderbolts. I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria. And am the only one to ever performed a sonic rainboom"

While talking about herself, Dash didn't even notice that Discord had teleported them outside the lair.

"I save the world on a regular basis and-"

"Rainbow stop talking about yourself" Rarity said.

"Oh. Sorry"

"Oh dear, it seems this place, whatever it is, is in the middle of the ocean" Rarity pointed out, noticing the fact that they were surrounded by water.

"Don't worry Ladies, I've got a solution" Discord said before turning into a boat.

Rainbow and Rarity climbed aboard and set sail.

Back inside the lair, Shego walked into the room to find Dr. Drakken tied up by what appeared to be Spaghetti.

"Let me guess, the prisoners escaped?"

"Shego, free me!"

Shego complied and untied him. He then ran over to a computer monitor that showed the three escaping on the water.

"After them Shego, bring them back here!"

"what? But I already captured them once"

"Shego!"

"Okay, okay, but you better pay me extra for this"

Shego then left to recapture the trio.


	8. Chapter 8

"What makes you think it's Drakken?" Kim asked.

"Well I did some digging and found out who originally gave the amulet to the museum. Apparently, they discovered it after it appeared in a bright flash of light. Nobody believed them of course, but now it seems like it has more credit that it was given"

"How so?" Ron Questioned.

"Duh" replied Pinkie, "It's just like the flash of light that brought me here.

"Not only that but another report just came in about another group of strange creatures appearing. Not in a bright flash of light, which is what gives the theory a little less credit, but the point is these creatures were seen being taken by Shego. And the best piece of evidence to the connection is that two of the creatures were brightly coloured horses with marks on their flanks"

"Just like me!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Looks like it's not two mysteries after all" Kim remarked.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Ron, "Let's go stop Drakken's evil plot"

Meanwhile, our other three heroes were sailing for their lives.

Rainbow Dash looked behind them towards the lair, noticing something coming towards them. It kept getting closer and she eventually realised that it was someone trying to re-capture them.

"We've got company" She informed the others.

"She's gaining on us. Can you go a little faster Discord?" Rarity asked.

Just then energy blasts started firing at them.

"Don't panic girls, I have a plan" Discord assured them before wings sprouted from him and he pulled up into the sky.

"That was close" said Rarity.

"Now, let's find Pinkie" Rainbow said enthusiastically.

"I'm sensing equestrian magic in this direction" Discord said, "I assume it's her, so I say we keep following it"

Back at Drakken's lair Shego entered with no prisoners.

"Where are they Shego?"

"Well…"

"You had one job!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault, the boat guy turned into a plane and-"

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I just wanted to learn more about them for the furthering of my own scientific knowledge. It's not like I needed them to aid in taking over the world or something. Speaking of which, I should really get back that."

"I don't think so, Drakken" Kim said as she and Ron crashed through the wall into the lair.

"Kim Possible? But I haven't even started with my next plan yet.

"Yeah right!" Kim said sarcastically, "I know that you stole that amulet from the London horse museum."

"Horse museum? That's a real thing?" asked a confused Drakken.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either" Ron agreed, "I mean it's such a strange thing to dedicate a whole museum to, though it is rather small"

"Wait, so it wasn't you who stole the amulet?" Kim asked.

"Nope" Drakken confirmed.

"But you did kidnap those ponies and that other creature?"

"Oh, yeah. But that had nothing to do with a take over the world scheme"

"Where are they"

"They escaped"

"Well this was a waste of time. Come on Ron, let's go"

The Dynamic Duo then left the lair, leaving behind a rather confused Drakken and Shego.


End file.
